Ike VS Cloud (DB)
Ike VS Cloud is the 17th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It features Ike from Fire Emblem and Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy. Description Big Guns, Big Swords and Big Badasses. Which Huge Sword wielding powerhouse will win? Interlude *Wiz: For untold decades, scientists have searched for a legitimate method of measuring a person's level of badassness... completely missing the obvious answer. *'Boomstick: And damn they were not wrong! These two sword wielders can lift one hell of a big sword!' *Wiz: Ike, the Radiant Hero *'Boomstick: And Cloud Strife, guardian of the lifestream. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle Ike *Wiz: Born in the continent of Tellius to the leader of the ragtag team the "Greil Mercenaries", unlike most Fire Emblem protagonists, Ike was not born a noble birth, instead was a normal child. *'Boomstick: He wasn't like Marth or Roy, except he was just a normal child.' *Wiz: Well, he wasn't a swordsman right away, when he joined the Greil Mercenaries at 17 years old, he was looked down upon as a rookie, constantly being mocked for his inexperience, however, his father, Greil gave Ike a chance, and Ike's skills as a Ranger would slowly be realised. *'Boomstick: So little Ike didn't have it easy as he thought he did. After a few successful missions, Ike suffered heavily as he watched his father be mortally wounded by the Black Knight, or as I like to call him, the Armoured Titan.' *Wiz: Boomstick he's not the Armoured Titan, your refering to the other guy who looks like Brock Lesnar. *'Boomstick: Oh, can't believe Goldberg knocked the shit out of him.' *Wiz: Without a mother or father, Ike and his younger sister Mist were left on their own, forcing Ike to step up and take leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, taking them around the continent of Tellius in order to exact revenge against the Black Knight and win the war that had erupted between Daein & Crimean forces. *'Boomstick: During his time as a Ranger, Ike was solely a swordfighter and was exactly that for a long time during the Mad King's War, until Ike achieved the Lord class, allowing him to tap into his hidden potential.' *Wiz: Once achieving the Lord Class, Ike's strength was realised, especially with his divine blade, Ragnell, which Ike kept safe after the death of Greil, Solid Snake was once surprised to discover that Ike wields Ragnell with only one hand when it was designed to be a two-handed sword, much like the Black Knight in that regard. *'Boomstick: Ragnell possess many abilities, there's Eruption, which envelops Ragnell in orange or blue flames, the longer Ike charges Eruption the more powerful the attack will be, If Ike charges the attack all the way, An actual eruption of the sword's fire will lash from out of the ground, however, Ike will take recoil damage from the attack.' *Wiz: Ragnell is also a sword that can use the iconic Counter, Ike can enter a pose and triggers his counter to activate upon enemy contact, depending on how powerful the opponent's attack is, Ike can return just as much damage. *'Boomstick: Another skill and perhaps Ike's trademark is Aether, in which he tosses Ragnell into the air and dashes up to catch the blade before slashing down with it, Ike's concentration in Aether prevents him from flinching from enemy attacks, he can also use the distance covering Quickdraw in order to push himself forward, even if he's in the air.' *Wiz: If Ike wants to tip the scales into his favour, Ike can unleash his most powerful attack, Great Aether, swinging Ragnell with one hand, anyone who is caught in the initial swing, will be locked into the attack as Ike will follow up with a deadly barrage of attacks, before bringing his opponent down with him ending in a eruption of flames, launching all who fell into Great Aether. *'Boomstick: However, Ragnell is not Ike's only weapon, Ike also wields Greil's Urvan, a giant axe that is known to be the most powerful axe in all of Tellius, Urvan was the last weapon Greil used before his death at the hands of the Black Knight.' *Wiz: But Ike's most instrumental ability isn't a sword, or even magic at all, it's his blessing, from the Goddess Yune herself, this power proved unstoppable as he was able to take on and defeat the Dawn Goddess, Ashera, the embodiment of order, stability, and law, one half of the creator Goddess, Ashunera, with Yune being the second half, the power combined with his 3 years of dedicated war experience proved to be Ashera's downfall as the divinely empowered Ike annihilated Ashera with the divine sword Ragnell. *'Boomstick: His power was so great, the finishing blow against the goddess greatly resembled that of Great Aether, not to mention Ike was able to do this all on his own once he received Yune's power, making Ike one of Fire Emblem's most powerful characters.' *Wiz: Combined with his strength and his desire to fight for his friends, Ike has made some fantastic accomplishments, Ike's sword arm is the only one of it's kind in the entire Fire Emblem series, He is the only one to have successfully disarmed the Ancient Minister's Subspace Bombs, something that Marth and even the Star Warrior Meta Knight failed to do, he finally avenged his father in a decisive final battle against the Black Knight, and of course, received Yune's divine power. *'Boomstick: And in one instance, stood alongside Abraham Lincoln and other Fire Emblem characters in an alien invasion, yes, we're not even kidding, go look up "Code Name: S.T.E.A.M." I'm not lying.' *Wiz: However, for his impressive strength, Ike is kinda slow, despite being only 20 years old, his armour and Ragnell are a heavy combination that makes Ike a slow runner in comparison, and his immense strength does not guarantee him a victory. *'Boomstick: But don't think Ike is slow for too long, his speed can contend with the likes of Marth, and even on par with a running Meta Knight, However, no matter how slow or fast Ike is, that isn't going to stop him from cutting you down to size.' Cloud *Wiz: Cloud Strife, guardian of the Lifestream, is no ordinary swordsman. *'Boomstick: There's no way around it. He's a fucking super soldier, but damn, he's in desperate need of a haircut.' *Wiz: Impulsive and moody, Cloud strove to join the illustrious Shinra organization. Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself. *'Boomstick: And somehow it gave him all the memories of his dead buddy, Zack, including his First Class soldier training. Thanks, convenient planet poison.' *Wiz: That's not all Cloud inherited from his friend. His main weapon is Zack's Buster Sword, a colossal single-edged blade. With his strength, Cloud can swing this much faster than any normal human. *'Boomstick: Holy shit! Look at it! That's a man's sword right there!' *Wiz: The Buster Sword contains two slots for materia, condensed Mako that grants magical abilities. However, since their creation damages the planet, Cloud has limited his materia use. *'Boomstick: He typically carries the Firaga materia, which shoots fire at things. And in the second slot, we're giving Cloud his most iconic materia, Thundaga. This materia can shoot electricity and summon lightning bolts.' *Wiz: Cloud has an encyclopedia's worth of anger issues, which actually works to his advantage. He can channel his rage into extremely powerful Limit Break attacks. *'Boomstick: These emo-charged Limit Breaks range from paralyzing foes with Cross Slash to launching meteors from his sword. But his deadliest move is the Omnislash, a move so quick and powerful, it practically guarantees victory.' *Wiz: As he doesn't carry any other materia, Cloud obviously wears Ziedrich armor. While this magical band has zero materia slots, it grants the wearer an extraordinary amount of defense, and halves damage received from elemental, magical and physical effects. *'Boomstick: Also, Cloud wears a ribbon, which makes him immune to all status effects like burns and stuns. Well, I guess that makes it worth wearing a freakin' chick accessory.' *Wiz: Cloud is brash and aggressive, but not the brightest fighter. He often relies on overpowering opponents through sheer ferocity and brute strength. *'Boomstick: Like a badass! You don't need to think too hard when you're strong enough to cut through freakin' skyscrapers. Cloud's singlehandedly taken down quite a few powerhouses, like the giant Bahamut SIN, and planet-busting Sephiroth. He's even been completely impaled and shrugged it off like it was nothing. Multiple times! I mean, look at this shit!' *Wiz: It's impossible to deny, Cloud's superhuman abilities make him one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history. Death Battle Ike throws his sword up and performs the great aether on an enemy unit, as he was about to do the slam attack, Cloud steals the defeat using a slash downwards. Cloud lands on the ground safely. Ike: What the! Ike looks to Cloud as he picks up the Buster Sword turning to Ike. Cloud: Oh was this a mistake? I mean no harm to interfere Ike: What are you doing?! Running into a certain mission like that! Ike draws out Ragnell towards Cloud Ike: You should face what happened right now! Cloud is confused then shrugs. Cloud: Well i guess i have no choice SOLIDER Cloud gets in his fighting position holding the buster sword infront of him. Cloud: If Lightning couldn't defeat another swordsman, then i will Announcer: FIGHT! Cloud dashes to Ike and jumps at him about to swing his sword, Ike swings his sword into the air and jumps into the air to catch his sword. Ike: Aether! Cloud lands slashing his sword at the air, Cloud then looks left and right before realising Ike is above him, Ike slashes down with Aether, Cloud quickly jumps out of the as Ike lands with Ragnell in hand, Cloud grips his sword tightly and clashes swords with Ike, Cloud pressures his sword against Ike's, Ike rallies himself forward, pushing Cloud away from him. Ike runs at Cloud and swings his sword forward, Cloud jumps over Ike and lands behind him, Ike turns around and once again raises Ragnell, Cloud jumps into the air and slashes his sword towards Ike, Ike raises Ragnell above him, clashing the swords, Cloud puts all of his weight onto his sword, causing Ike to break off the clash and stand back. Ike: Your pretty tough! Has Greil trained you as well? Cloud twirls the buster sword around him. Cloud: No...I was trained by someone else Ike tucks his sword to himself and maintains his posture, Cloud dashes at Ike and grips his sword tightly, Ike uses Quickdraw and swings Ragnell with hand, causing Cloud to loosen his grip of his sword, Cloud jumps backward to regain control. The Buster Sword flies out of his hand landing behind him. Cloud turns around to go gain back his Buster Sword as Ike dashes after Cloud. Cloud: (Thinking) I have to break the limit.....i must.....wait a second......THE LIMIT! IT MUST BE BROKEN!! Cloud gets his Buster Sword back and begins charging with Limit Charge. Ike continues to dash towards Cloud as his Limit Charge was taking a long time to charge. Ike continues to dash to Cloud, after a while Cloud's limit charge is fully charged. Cloud: TIME TO BREAK THE LIMIT! Ike uses Quick Draw again as Cloud positions his Sword and slashes Ike with Finishing Touch knocking him into the air. Ike flips and throws his sword down. Cloud and Ike's sword clash once again, and Cloud maintains the clash for a short while. Cloud then strongly swipes Ike with the Buster Sword. ~ching~ Cloud's heavy swing his against Ragnell, Ike anticipated the attack. Ike counter attacked the move itself. Ike: Your open! Ike swings Ragnell at Cloud directly, breaking his defence and slashing him directly, drawing blood from Cloud's arm. Cloud holds his arm in pain. Cloud: I can't stay out here longer! I need my motorcycle! Ike swings Ragnell at Cloud, Cloud avoids all of his swings whilst keep an eye open for his motorcycle, Ike focuses on the attack and applies pressure to Cloud's sword, causing him to break off concentration, and heighten his guard. Cloud sees his Motorcycle as he dashes to it. Ike turns to see this. Ike: Hmph not for long! you will get no symphony from me! Cloud opens up his motorcycle's extensions where he collects all 5 of his blade pieces, Ike lifts Ragnell upwards as Blue Flames charge around Ragnell, Cloud drives having the Buster Sword out getting ready to slash Ike. After Ragnell was fully charged seeing Cloud being close he slams it on the ground making a huge fiery blue explosion splitting his motorcycle into two separate pieces, Cloud evades the attack with his blade pieces, Ike stands up and steps away from the wrecked motorcycle, Cloud quickly assembles the pieces, creating the Fusion Sword, Ragnell and the Fusion Sword meet. Cloud: This will be over soon! Ike: Not if i succeed! Ike and Cloud collide Ragnell and the Fusion Sword in as Cloud gets the upperhand knocking Ragnell out of Ike's hands. Ike tries to retrieve it, but is slashed on the leg by the Fusion Sword. Ike holds his leg in pain trying to crawl to gain it. Cloud grabs Ike's injured leg as Ike rolls to his back and kicks Cloud in the chest retrieving Ragnell back. Ike strikes Cloud upwards in the sky. Ike: Time to Finish this! GREAT AETHER!! Ike performs a series of kicks and slashes before performing the standard Aether flip-slashes. Before Ike could land the last hit to Cloud. Cloud kicks Ike in the stomach preventing him from finishing him off. Cloud: You stole my move! Omnislash Ver 5! Cloud activates Omnislash Ver. 5, locking Ike into the attack, Ike is raised in the air as the sword pieces are gathered around him, Cloud then grabs the first piece, slashing at Ike's right arm, Cloud takes the second, then slashes at Ike's left arm, Cloud grabs the third and slashes at Ike's left leg, then grabs the fourth blade and slashes at Ike's right leg upwards before grabbing the blade above Ike, Ike looks up to see Cloud slash down at him directly with the base, Cloud lands on the ground, as Ike crashes into the ground, dropping Ragnell and heavily bleeding. Ike can hardly get up as Cloud grabs Ike by his chest. Cloud then impales Ike directly in the chest, pushing it until it reaches the base, Ragnell drops from Ike's hand, the pain unbearable for Ike to handle, Cloud pulls out his First Tsurugi as Ike struggles to remain standing, his body bleeding and his battle over. Cloud gets back on his motorcycle, putting the pieces of First Tsurugi back into their places, he puts on his sunglasses and rides off. Cloud: Not Interested KO! Results *'Boomstick: That Swordfight.....It was beautiful!!' *Wiz: Indeed, Both Ike and Cloud are expert swordsman with big swords, but the original beats the copy! *'Boomstick: You see both Omnislash and Great Aether was really famililar!' *Wiz: Both combatants are in the Smash Universe, but Cloud is the better character than Ike anyway. *'Boomstick: Also Cloud has more training experience, he's a super solider like Captain America.' *Wiz: By determining Cloud's strong force and usuage to the Omnislash, we detected that Cloud can hit harder around Solar System level! and by determining Cloud's fight with Sephiroth, he had managed to defeat him with using Omnislash Ver. 5 *'Boomstick: Also Ike is alot slower than Cloud, but is alittle weaker than Cloud as well...Sorry Fire Emblem fans! Ike fights for his death!' *Wiz: The Winner is Cloud Strife Next Time *Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle.... You all believed the DBX version was short?? but what if that was now your next death battle? Spawn VS Alucard. Trivia *This fight was likely done to commonerate the remake of Final Fantasy VII. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:'Smash Bros.' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo VS Square Enix' Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration